Fear in the Eyes of a Ninja
by ShishkabobNinja
Summary: Victoria has always adored her older brother, Randy. But when Randy dies in a fire to save her, she just can't shake the memory of that blistering, burning, destructive thing known as fire. Even at the mention of the word, she shutters. What happens when she meets the ninja, more specificly, the ninja of FIRE! And will she ever figure out what truely happened in the house fire?
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is the prologue of my story called "Fear in the eyes of the ninja" I am new to this! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, just Victoria, Randy, and any other OCs i have in the future.

"Randy. Can I have ice cream?" I asked my older brother, Randy, who was babysitting me at the time. He was 14 years old, had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall, especially for a 14 year old boy. He stood tall at 6 ft. 2in. I was 7, had brown hair and brown eyes. Sometimes I wish I was a little taller, for compared to kids in my class, I was tiny.  
"Of course you can! My favorite sister deserves some!" he responded, while winking at me. He has always seemed to like me. Most older brothers would just find their little sisters annoying, but he treated me like I was his best friend. Little did I know that it would soon come to end...  
7:30 p.m. Time for me to get ready for bed. I started to head up the stairs when, all of the sudden...  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed. My brother immediately ran up the stairs to see what the problem was. See, I was more of a tomboy, and I only screamed for a good reason. Honestly, nothing really scared me.  
"Victoria, what's wrong?" I heard him say from down the stairs. He started up the stairs.  
"What do y-" He started to say as he turned the corner to see me standing there in front of a huge wall of fire.  
" VICTORIA!" he said, startled at the sight. He immediately ran up and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the fire. As he started to run toward the stairs, the fire started to spread all around us. A look of fear crossed my brother's face. I have never seen him so frightened, and it scared me. I closed my eyes and hugged Randy hard. I just wished there was a way to escape. As if on cue, the fire suddenly stopped burning at the top of the stairs, as if someone dumped water on it. My brother looked confused, but didn't take a moment's hesitation to guide me down the stairs toward the front door. The place where we were standing just moments ago was quickly overtaken by flames. We were almost at the door, when we heard a large crash. I looked up at the roof to see a flaming pole falling toward us. I stood there, frozen in fear. A split-second before it hit me, Randy jumped and pushed me out the door. I called his name, but there was no response.  
"What could have happened?" I thought as I was running away as fast as I could from the burning building which was once called home. The only thing it felt like now was a nightmare come true.

My parents came home later that night. They seemed really upset when I told them the story. They called 911 and the firefighters came and extinguished the remains of the fire. Soon after, rescuers came and searched through the remains of our house. They couldn't find anything. Or anyone. At least that is what they told my parents. I asked them if they found Randy, and they said once again that they didn't find anyone. I just stopped and stared at the house. Randy... is gone? At that, I just sat down and cried. I didn't care that our house was gone, I just wanted my babysitter, my brother, my best friend, and all I wanted was him to come back. I stared at the house, thinking about the fire. The thought of fire terrified me.  
"Victoria?" My mom asked while looking at me with sad eyes, "what is the matter?"  
"I don't have a brother anymore." I responded.  
"Well, actually..." My mom started to say.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: And there you have it! I have a bunch of this story typed up already, so I will post the next, like 2 or 3 chapters in a few minutes! ;) I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting any OC's unless I asked for them. I'm not sure what a flame is (pretty sure it's negative), but you can flame if you want cause I accept all reviews/comments. Bye for now! =D


	2. Chapter 1: Life in the Present

A/N: Here is the first chapter. Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 1: Life in the present  
I woke with a start. I looked over at the clock; 6:37 a.m. Well I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast for my mom, dad, and twin 6 year old brothers. Scrambled eggs for the boys, bacon for dad and blueberry waffles with a side of yogurt for my mom. I myself like biscuits. When I was done, I called, "Breakfast!" The boys, John and Kyle, came running down the stairs faster than the speed of sound! My dad, who just happened to be sleeping on the couch, mumbled "5 more minutes...," before falling back asleep. My mom slowly but surely walked down the stairs a few minutes later.  
"Victoria, sweetie, why are you up so early?" she asked. "Did you have that nightmare again?"  
"Yeah. It's not a nightmare, though. It actually happened. I just wish I could forget about it." I responded with a shudder.  
"Oh, honey, time heals all wounds. Don't worry." My mom replied.  
"But it has been 5 years! I just wish it had never happened." I said sadly.  
"Don't we all?" my mom replied.  
"Yeah..."  
All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. John and Kyle immediately sprang up and ran to answer the door. I slowly followed.  
"Hey is your mom or dad home?" the guy at the door asked John and Kyle. He was dressed in black and looked like he was in pajamas, and had black hair.  
"Hey." I said as I walked up to him. "Sorry for my little brothers. They are quite a handful!" I exclaimed. The guy chuckled. "Yeah, I sorta know the feeling. Anyway, my team and I are looking for someone in this neighborhood named Cassie. Would you happen to know her?"  
"Actually, I would. She is one of my best friends. She likes right across the street. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, no particular reason. We just need her assistance." he replied  
"With what?" I questioned.  
"Oh, her father is a close friend of Sensei Wu. Oh, I'm Cole by the way. Anyway, the reason we need her is because her father mysteriously disappeared a few days ago. She might be able to help us find him." Cole told me.  
"I am coming to help you." I told him. "Cassie is my best friend."  
"You don't seem to like asking permission to do things do you?" Cole said with a smile as we started to walk out the door toward Cassie's house. "Are you the oldest?"  
"Yes, I mean, no, I uhh..." I started to say. "You see, I had a brother. He died saving me from a fire in our house when I was 7." I shivered at the word, 'Fire.'  
"Oh..." Cole said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."  
We walked up the porch steps to Cassie's house and knocked on the door.  
"Cassie? It's Victoria! There is someone here to talk to you!" I yelled.  
The door opened. It was Cassie.  
"Hey, Victoria! Who is this?" Cassie questioned.  
"Hello, Cassie! I'm Cole." Cole responded  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Oh, I need your help to find your father! He went missing a few days ago, and we think you can help us find him." Cole responded  
"Okay, I guess. Victoria, are you coming with us?" Cassie asked me.  
"I don't know. I guess I could..." I hesitantly replied.  
"I don't see why Victoria can't come along!" Cole said excitedly.  
"Okay then! I'll go!" I replied quickly.  
"So will I!" Cassie said.  
"Well then, let's go!" Cole exclaimed while starting to run toward town. 'Probably where their ship is parked' is thought to myself.  
While we were running, Cole was explaining to us all about being a ninja. He told us about Garmadon, the golden weapons, Spinjitzu, Sensei Wu, the serpentine, and even the green ninja! He started telling us about how each ninja has elemental properties.  
"There are four of us, and four elemental properties. The green ninja is a combination of all four." He told us. "I am earth."  
"What are the other three?" I asked.  
"Why don't you see for yourselves?" he responded while jumping aboard a ship. "This is Destiny's Bounty." he said quickly. "Climb on!"  
Me and Cassie jumped aboard, following Cole. He called for the other ninja to come out and introduce themselves. First came a ninja dressed in blue. He uhh... FLEW in from the top of the Bounty and landed right next to us.  
"Hey! I'm Jay!" he started. "I am the ninja of lightning! Some people say I talk too much, but I don't think so. My parents are the ones who talk too much. But I-"  
"Okay, we get it!" Cole told Jay.  
After Jay finally stopped talking (which took awhile), a second ninja came out in all white. He seemed almost the opposite of Jay, who I noticed liked to tell jokes.  
"Nice to meet you. I am Zane, ninja of Ice." he said blankly.  
"He seems to take things too seriously" I whispered to Cassie.  
"I noticed!" She whispered back.  
The final ninja walked out onto the deck. He was in all red, and had the craziest hair I have ever seen. "He's a little cute, don't ya think?" I whispered to Cassie  
"I'm Kai!" he said.  
"And what element are you?" I asked.  
"Ninja of Fire!" he responded quickly.  
"FIRE!" I shouted. I honestly didn't mean to shout, I was just startled.  
I slowly backed away from Kai and up toward the front of the ship. I was terrified.  
"What's her problem?" Kai asked Cassie.  
"She had a brother who died in a fire. That's all I could ever get out of her. She has always been terrified of fire to an extent where mention of the word will make her shudder." Cassie told Kai.  
I didn't hear what they said after that. I had no idea what to do now. How am I going to live with someone who's element is my greatest fear, Fire? I closed my eyes and concentrated on water. It reminded me of how when Randy and I were surrounded by the fire, it suddenly went out at the top of the steps. It just doesn't add up. There was no water in sight and nobody in the house but us. It couldn't have been Randy, for he looked as confused and mystified as I did. While I was thinking about this, I forgot all about Kai, who was now showing off his firepower to Cassie. I also didn't notice when I misaimed blaze of fire hit the side of the ship.  
TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Cliff hanger! Get ready for the next chapter, coming soon! =D


	3. Chapter 2: The Power Within

A/N: Now, read on! I know you want to! If you don't, why are you even on this page? Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R! =P

Chapter 2: The Power Within

I smelt something unusual. Like when I accidentally burn food in the oven. 'Maybe they aren't very good cooks', I thought to myself. Meanwhile, Kai and Cassie were trying to put out the small fire Kai started. It wasn't working out to well. Kai was attempting to use his fire sword to put it out, an idiotic idea to say the least, while Cassie ran inside to get some help, because Kai wasn't exactly 'helping.' I opened my eyes, realizing that the smell seemed a little too strong to be burning food. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO, NO! I stared at the small fire starting on the deck and ran toward the back of the ships, down the hallway, and into a room that seemed safe. After that, the other 3 ninja, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu came out onto the deck. Kai started getting extremely frustrated and threw the sword which, when touched the entrance to the hallway and rooms in the back of the ship, caused it the only entrance/exit to be blocked by a wall of fire. Only when I smelt the smoke getting closer and stronger did I realize I was trapped.

- (sorry about the way this chapter works. I originally had it split into two parts)-

Trapped. To say the least, I was trapped. And it just had to be fire. Oh, how I wish I wasn't afraid. All of the sudden, the door burst into flames. I could hear Cassie and the other ninja yelling my name. I couldn't respond. I was too terrified. I slowly backed into the back of the room and closed my eyes. I thought back to when me and Randy were surrounded by fire. If only the fire could disappear like it did back then. Cassie and the ninja suddenly stopped yelling my name. All of the sudden I heard a sizzle. I opened my eyes to see that the fire was gone. All that was left was a blackened door and floor. I ran out of the room and out through the hallway to see Cassie and the ninja staring at me.  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously. Cassie and the ninja just continued to stare. They quickly glanced over at the ocean, and back at me.  
"WHAT?" I yelled. I didn't get it. Finally Jay broke the silence.  
"That was... "Jay started.  
"AMAZING." Kai finished.  
"What happened?" I questioned.  
"Don't you know? I thought you did it!" Kai said.  
"Did what?" I responded.  
"The thing with the water." he told me.  
"What thing with the water?" I asked, starting to get slightly annoyed. Cassie responded this time.  
"There was fire all over the entrance you ran into. We tried calling for you, but you didn't answer. Then I noticed the ocean water start to rise. Pretty soon about enough water to put out the fire rose out of the ocean and put out the fire." Cassie explained.  
I just stared at her.  
"We think you did it." Cassie concluded.  
"I-I don't know. I think you may be onto something, though. You see, when my and Randy were upstairs in the fire, I closed my eyes and wished for it to be put out, and it just so happened it was. It appeared as though someone had dumped water on it." I told them.  
"It must have been you!" Cole exclaimed. "When I first met you, I noticed you seemed different, like you had a power no one else I knew had."  
"So, that means I have the power to control water?!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: What could this mean? Of course I know, but you don't! MWA HA HA HA HA =D


	4. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Visitor

A/N: There is a Mysterious visitor on the ship! Who could it be? You'll find out soon enough! Enjoy! =D

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Visitor  
I was in total shock. I wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed surprised. Especially me. We were so shocked in fact, that we didn't even notice the black figure slip behind our backs on deck and into the ship. But I'll get back to him later.  
After a few minutes of silence, Cassie, who I recently found out, prefers to be called Cass, decided to break the silence with an excited hop.  
"I have an idea! I have an idea!"  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"Why don't you try out your powers?"  
"Why not?" I responded enthusiastically  
I closed my eyes and tried to get the water to rise, but nothing happened.  
"What's wrong?" Cass asked.  
"I-I don't know."  
I started thinking about what might I have done wrong when I heard a crash from inside the ship. All of the Ninja instantly put on their hoods and went inside, while me and Cass followed close behind.  
"Ya know, it doesn't surprise me that you can control water. I mean, it does, just that the fact that it is water that you can control. I mean, with your fear of fire and all that, what better element for you than water!' Cass chimed.  
"I-I guess. I'm just worried it wasn't me who controlled it. I mean, it didn't work when I tried, did it?" I mumbled.  
Just then we walking into the room to see the ninja standing in front of a Mysterious figure dressed all in black. It actually seemed to look like the ninja's outfits excluding all the details and armor and all that. He looked about their age too.  
"I'll repeat it one more time. What are you doing here?!" Kai said with slight anger rising in his voice.  
"Chill. I'm just here to help you." the mysterious figure responded.  
"With what?!"  
"Her missing father" the mysterious figure replied while pointing at Cass.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Kai asked suspiciously  
"Because I have this." The mysterious figure pulled out a well- worn, small, brown notebook.  
Cass jumped up. "I know what that is! My dad writes in it all the time when he comes home! I always ask him if I can read it, and he always tells me no. He said it was for my own safety. My dad's an explorer, and I thought he made an important discovery that he didn't want me to see! That got me frustrated..." Cass stopped just enough to take a breath of air, than continued by saying, "How did you get a hold of it, anyway?"  
"Oh, I have my ways." He chuckled to himself. He then looked over at me and froze. I noticed he was looking at me and looked up at him. There was something about his expression that just made me unable to look away. What was it? I know it's not anger. Doesn't look like Jealousy. It's-It's Sadness. He stared at me with such a saddened glance it made me feel like I had just dies. And as quickly as he had looked up, he looked away.  
"Anyway..." He continued, but this time with a slight hint of sadness thrown in. "This book holds the secrets to your father's disappearance."  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Cass said a little too enthusiastically.  
"Wait. Before we do that," Cole said while turning toward the mysterious figure, "Do you mind telling us your name?"  
The mysterious figure hesitated. He quickly glanced my way, then thought better of it and glanced away. He then stated, "My name is R-R-R... uhh... Roger!" He quickly responded.  
We all looked at him suspiciously as he chuckled nervously. "Roger. Yeah, that's my name!"  
"O-Kay." I said with narrowed eyes. Whoever this guy was, he really didn't want to tell us his name, did he? And why does he have such a sad expression whenever he looks at me? Who is he really, and what does he know?  
TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Is Roger really who he says he is? You'll just have to find out! =D


	5. Chapter 4: Monsters of WHAT!

A/N: Just for the record, the name of this isn't actually the name of the monsters, just Victoria's response when she finds out. Enjoy! R&R! =P

Chapter 4: Monsters of WHAT?!

I was in my room thinking about all of the things that went on today. Well, for one, I have the power to control water. Or do I? I'm still not quite sure. And second, the mysterious figure that goes by the name Roger. I couldn't stop thinking about what he could possibly be hiding. He seems so sad when he looks at me. Does he know me from somewhere? Do I know him? I was thinking about this when I heard Cole shout "Dinner!"  
I quickly jogged out the door and into the kitchen. I sat down and noticed there was nobody at the table yet.  
"Why isn't anybody here yet?" I asked Cole.  
"Who knows? Whenever I call dinner they are always so slow to get here."  
"Why?"  
Cole shrugged his shoulders. Just then the other 4 ninja walked into the room. Wait, 4?  
"Who's the one in green?" I asked.  
"Oh, he's the green ninja. Didn't Cole tell you about him on the way to the Bounty?" Jay responded.  
"Uhh... Yeah, I guess."  
Just then Cole decided to go and get the food. Good, I thought. I'm hungry. The rest of the ninja sat down to, but a lot less enthusiastically. Not too long after that, Cass and so called 'Roger" walked into the room and sat down next to me, Cass on my right and Roger on my left.  
Cole walked into the room and in his hands was the worst smelling Chili I had ever smelt and seen in my life.  
"Uhh... Cole?" I asked him.  
"Yes?"  
"Is that edible?"  
"No" Kai responded in place of Cole. Everyone except Cole burst out laughing.  
"Hey!" Cole yelled. "I'll have you know that this is not only edible, but delicious!"  
"In your dreams" Jay responded.  
Once again, we all burst out laughing while Cole looked at us with a scowl on his face.

As Cole sat down and placed the Chili pot on the table, we all started talking about random things.  
"Hey, did you guys hear about the new video game that just came out?" Jay asked.  
"What is it?" Kai asked. "Fist to Face 3?"  
"Yep!" Jay replied.  
"Hey guys, can we talk about something other than video games?" Cole asked.  
"Yes, it would seem quite logical to talk about more pressing matters other than video games." Zane said.  
"Speaking of which, why don't we see what we can find out about your new powers!" Cass said.  
"I... guess. But what is there to find out?" I said.  
"Wait, wait, wait. What powers?!" Roger asked.  
"Oh, Victoria can control water!" Cass replied.  
"WHAT?!" Roger said a little too loudly.  
We all looked over at Roger.  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that there is something in your father's book about a girl who can control water." Roger said.  
"Well, what does it say?" I asked.

Roger goes up and got the book from his room nearby. He came back, opened the book, and sat back down and read, "In my recent discovery, I have found a prophecy. The prophecy states that "there will be a girl will have the power to control water, but only when it is needed most. But, there is also a dark force. These mysterious creatures will rise from the volcanoes of the earth, and will be so hot that they have the capability boil all water on earth. The only way to stop them is by the unknown power of the water ninja, a power so great that it will wipe out all of the monsters for good. Yet, before this power can be found, she must overcome the ties that hold her and find the thing she has long lost." I have found that these monsters already exist on the earth, but until the time comes, are too weak to do much damage. The stronger they are, the taller they become. Since they are so weak, they are not visible to us yet. In this weakened state, the most they can do is start a fire, so therefore, they are most know as 'Monsters of Fire.'"  
Roger set the book down. I stared at it and, after getting over the shock, shouted, 'Wait, Monsters of WHAT?!"  
Roger nodded. "Like Cass's father said, they are still very weak, and can only start a fire, but-"  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I shouted, cutting him off.  
"What?" Roger asked.  
"I-I-I-I a-am t-t-terrif-f-ied of f-f-f-fire!"" I shouted back, or at least attempted to.  
"Oh..." Roger said.  
I started to tell him what had happened to my brother. Roger looked like he was about to cry. When I got to the part when I found out my brother died, Roger just burst out crying and ran to his room. I was surprised. Never had someone gotten so emotional about my story. I once again started to wonder if he knew more than he was telling us. And what could the prophecy mean when it said that I must, "Overcome the ties that hold me," and "find the thing she has long lost?"  
Why does everything have to be so complicated?

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: This is up to the point I have written at the moment. I'll try to get the next one on tomorrow. Thanks for reading! R&R! (Even though you already did the first part =P)


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth about the Prophecy

A/N: So, the truth will be revealed! But what was wrong in the first place? You'll have to read to find out! Have fun! =D

Chapter 5: The Truth about the Prophecy  
a little while later, Cole, Jay, and I were cleaning up dinner when Roger ran into the room.  
"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Roger exclaimed, pointing out something written in Cassie's Father's book.  
I read it out loud. "Earlier in my writing, I foretold of a prophecy. I recently found out that this was just an interpretation by someone who had once seen the prophecy. I have also found that the original prophecy is hidden somewhere in Ninjago. I have been searching for it for many days now, and have finally discovered the true prophecy!"  
I turned the page to see the prophecy carefully written out.  
"Darkness will once again give birth,  
to creatures made in the center of the earth.  
Creatures who's temperatures rises higher,  
than even the brightest and hottest of fire.  
Earth, Lightning, Fire, Ice, and Master of all,  
may try to face off but in the end will fall.  
But amidst of this great tragedy,  
a girl with the power to control the sea,  
will come out of the shadows and into the light,  
and learn that she must join this fight.  
But in order for her to face the dark,  
a dangerous journey she must embark  
to release the ties that hold her back,  
by finding the thing of which she has lost track.  
Only then can she unlock her own true power,  
only then will darkness feel the heat,  
only then will their forces start to cower,  
only then will the darkness suffer defeat."  
We all stood in shock for the second time tonight. I looked over at Roger, and something looked weird. He looked... slightly familiar. I shook it off and went back to thinking about the prophecy, but before I could Roger interrupted my thoughts.  
"Did you guys know" Roger said, "That this entry was the last entry Cass's father wrote before his disappearance?"  
"Really?" Jay asked.  
"Do you think it has a connection?" Cole asked.  
"Yes, I just haven't quite figured it out yet." Roger responded.  
"Maybe there were people who didn't want him to see the prophecy?" I suggested.  
Suddenly Roger's face lit up.  
"That's it!" Roger yelled.  
"What's it?!" Cole, Jay, and me shouted at the same time.  
"Cassie's father didn't disappear. Not even close. He was kidnapped!"

A/N: Sorry, this one is a little short; it took me awhile to write the prophecy (with all the rhyming and all that). Hope you enjoyed it! I have to say I update more during the weekdays (it may seem weird, but after school is the only time my mom isn't home so I can use her computer. I have a school computer but it blocks fanfiction because it is an 'entertainment site.' =( So I might or might not post in between now and Monday.) Bye for now!

-ShishkabobNinja =D


	7. Chapter 6: The Discovey of

A/N: Enjoy! R&R! =D

We stood there in silence until Cassie spoke up.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my dad!"

"Cassie, it's not that simple. We have no clue where to even look!" I told her. Sometimes I wonder how that girl manages to stay so positive and somewhat clueless at the same time.

"Clues! We need to look for clues!" Roger burst out suddenly. "But where to look…"

"If I may, I'd like to suggest the possibility of Cassie's Dad's house. After all, that is where he was last seen." Zane suggested.

"That is an ingenious idea, Zane!" Cole exclaimed. "So, what's the hold up? Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

At that, we changed the course of the bounty toward Cassie's house. A few minutes later, we climbed the anchor down to Cassie's house. When we walked inside, we were greeted by Cassie's mom, who was making lunch. Oh, did I mention Cassie had a younger sister? Well, she does, and her name is Holly, and apparently that was who Cassie's mom (whose name is Laura) was making grilled cheese sandwiches for.

"Hey Cass, you hungry? I could make you and your friends over there some grilled cheese sandwiches too they want." Cassie's mom, Laura, asked.

"YES!" Cassie exclaimed happily while bouncing up and down like an idiot. I still don't quite get where she gets all that energy from. The rest of the ninja along with me nodded our heads 'yes' to answer Laura's question.

A few moments later we were all enjoying some fresh (and not to mention delicious) grilled cheese sandwiches. Just then Laura spoke up.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh! The ninja, Vic, and I were looking for clues to help find where dad could have gone!" Cassie happily responded.

"Wait, when did I ever approve of the nickname Vic? THAT'S A HORRIBLE NICKNAME!" I shouted playfully at Cass.

"Awww… but I thought it was cute…Vic." Cassie said with a smile slowly spreading across her face at the last word.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Cass rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say… Vic."

"UGGG!"

At that the ninja burst out laughing. That got me angry. I tried to come up with nicknames for them using their names, but their names were too short, so I had a better idea.

"Okay! If that is how it's going to be, I'll give you guys my own little nicknames!"

The boys and Cassie looked at me, and then burst out laughing again.

"Whatever you say… Vic." Jay managed to say between laughing fits.

"Look who's talking, wall outlet!" I snapped. Okay, that was bad. Maybe I'm not so good at this after all.

"Wall Outlet? What kind of name is that?" Jay questioned, somehow managing to talk while laughing his head off at the same time.

While this whole scene was playing out, Holly was staring at us like we were crazy people from the circus on Jupiter. Well, she had a reason to, I guess.

"Mommy, who are those people and why are they acting so funny?" Holly asked Laura, who was doing the dishes.

"Sweetie, when you like in this family, it's not weird anymore." Laura responded.

After Cassie and the ninja finally settled down after their laughing fit and somehow managed to calm me down slightly, we went into Cassie's Dad's room to do what we originally came here to do, look for clues. When we walked into the room, it wasn't exactly the cleanest room of the house. Oh, who am I kidding? It looked like a tornado decided to wander in here not too long ago. Papers and old looking documents were scattered all over the floor in what appeared to be a random, messy order. There were quite a few desks and such with drawers all along the wall. We immediately started looking around the room for any sort of clue that could lead to who captured Cassie's father. Suddenly Cole, who was staring into an open drawer, called everyone over.

"Guys, look at this!"

We all came over to the drawer Cole was looking at. What lay there shocked me. It was a ninja suit, but it didn't look like any old ninja suit. It was constantly changing colors! From red, to blue, to green, yellow, black, brown, any color you could name! On top of it lay a note. Roger read it out loud, so all of us could hear it without crowding around the note.

"Along with the prophecy, I have also found this ninja suit. It said below the prophecy that this is what the destined one will wear, and that only the destined one will have the power to easily use it to its highest ability. When calm, the user can control the color of the suit, allowing herself to blend in with any surrounding area if she so desires. However, if the destined one is not calm, the colors will change accordingly. Unfortunately, weathering has caused most of the rest to be illegible, but I could make out a few of the color to emotion comparison. Red equals anger, blue equals sadness, and yellow means excitement. I could also make out a part that stated that different shades of the color means different levels of that emotion (example light blue means a little sad, dark blue means so sad that they are almost depressed). But I must warn you…"

After a few moments of silence, Kai interrupted.

"Warn us about WHAT?!" Kai asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. The rest of the page is burnt off." Roger responded.

"I think we just found our first clue." Cole stated.

"Indeed." Zane agreed.

"What? I don't get it!" Cassie yelled in frustration. "WHAT'S THE CLUE?!"

"Well, according to my scanners, this was written not to long before your father was kidnapped. Along with that, these burn marks weren't there when you dad first started writing of this piece of paper." Zane tried to explain to Cassie.

"Well, what does that have to do anything with my father's disappearance?!" Cass asked, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"It means that your father might have been kidnapped by the monsters of fire themselves."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I guess I couldn't get it up over the weekend. Sorry! I hope this longer than usual chapter will make it up! Oh, and I was up till 2:00 a.m. last night writing this! I was also downloading Christmas movies from YouTube, so, yeah, it's not like I was staying up JUST because of the story. I sort of stay up late reading FanFiction till early in the morning anyway, so I'm used to it. =D

-ShishkabobNinja


	8. Chapter 7: No More What If's

A/N: I might not post this on Monday, but that is when I started writing it. I have about 20 extra minutes in class and thought I might as well start on the next chapter. Well, whether it's Monday or Tuesday, Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to R&R! =D

I would like to give a shout out to all my reviewers, especially KaitouKiwi! Thanks for the support! Please, tell me if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism. I am almost on the same boat as you guys when it comes to the story. (Almost, not 100%). I really don't know what is going to come next until I sit down (or, in most cases for me, lay down) and start writing (or typing, if you want to be technical)

We all returned to the Destiny's Bounty a few hours later with the ninja suit and note that went with it. We kept searching, but couldn't find anything other than a few other slightly burnt papers. Sometimes I wonder if I really am the destined 'ninja of water.' After all, what have I done to help the ninja? Nothing! While I was lost in thought Kai came in my room.

"Hey, Victoria, din-" Kai started. He then looked at me with concern on his face. "Is everything okay? You seem upset."

I sighed. "Actually, not really. Kai, what is wrong with me?"

He looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you."

"What if I can't do what everybody thinks I can do? I mean, it could have been just a coincidence with the water thing. I could have been just the wind or the waves or something in the sea. What if everybody thinks I'm supposed to help them, and I can't, cause I'm not really the one who was meant to be the legendary 'water ninja?' What if-"

"Stop" Kai looked at me seriously. "My mom once told me that 'The greatest mistake you can make in life is to continually be afraid you will make one'.* Stop beating yourself up. What is your reason to? What happened with the water was not some mere coincidence. You did that, and I know you can do it again. You ARE the destined one, and you're not going to let us down. Don't you worry about that.

"But, but, What if-"

"No. Instead of 'what if's' you started saying 'when?' When you become the water ninja. When you defeat the evil. When you control the sea. When you and I-" Kai clamps his hand over his mouth. "Disregard that last one, will you?"

I laugh, about to ask him what he was going to say, but thought better it.

"Thanks Kai. You made me feel better." I hugged him. He looked shocked. Did I see him blush? Ah, probably just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"What were you going to tell me when you first walked in, by the way" I casually asked.

"Oh, I, uhh, just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready. It was my turn." Kai stated.

"What did you make?"

"Uhh... a phone call."

"So, we're having pizza?"

"Pretty much."

I laughed at that. Of course Kai would order pizza, what else did I expect? Kai is so impatient, he would most likely not be able to have the patience nor motivation to even come up with a somewhat decent meal, never mind cook it. He's not Zane; he wouldn't just whip up a gourmet meal for no reason other than it is his turn to cook. Not that I don't like that, it's just a little over the edge sometimes. Then again, when has anything ever been normal on Destiny's Bounty?

_*That quote was actually by Elbert Hubbard_

A/N: So, how do you like it? I just wanted to try and add a little Kai and Vic fluff in there. It looked like Vic needed some inspiration from Kai, the most unlikely one to do so!

Victoria: MY NAME IS NOT VIC! IT'S VICTORIA! STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Me: Whatever you say, Vic.

Victoria: NOT YOU TOO!

Me: don't worry, me and the ninja will get over it.

Victoria: YES!

Me: Eventually.

Victoria: WHAT?!

Me: Or maybe not (has evil grin on face).

Okay enough of that. Review! Oh, and I have a question for you guys. Should I try posting a few parts in the other ninja's POV? Or other characters (besides the ninja) that have a major impact on the plot (Cassie or Randy for example. Randy technically is a ninja, just not one of THE ninja, if catch my drift _[ha-ha, Nya reference! =P_ ]) Oh, and yes, I'm crazy. Get used to it. =P


	9. Chapter 8 (not naming chapters anymore)

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I am SOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update yesterday! (And it was 12-12-12 =( Awww…) Wednesday is always hard for me to post because I have Indoor Drum line practice from 6-9 p.m. every Tuesday and Thursday . I usually write the next day's story the day before, so with the lack of time on Tuesday's, it makes it hard. Plus I was (and still kind of am) under the weather the past few days, so I haven't been able to stay up as late as I usually expect myself to. Anyway, on with the story! I do the beginning A/N's before I even write the story, so I am going to attempt to make an extra-long story to attempt to make up for the lack of posts! Oh, and I was shocked at the number of reviews when I added a little fluff! I'll add some more fluff in there if you guys like it! (I honestly didn't think I was that good. I have no experience with love or anything whatsoever, I just read a LOT of FanFiction. =P) DANG IT! I really should learn to stop rambling on (my Ninjago friends say I'm like Jay). Anyway, enjoy! R&R! I threw a little bit of a different character's POV in there too! I only use different character's POV if i need to, so for the people that are worried about it becoming too confusing, don't worry! I'll make sure to make it super clear who is speaking if i do use a different POV.  
_Side note: I have it so the ninja have their own bedrooms, but Victoria, Nya, and Cassie share a room. Just so you know, all three of them (Nya, Victoria, and Cassie) insisted on it being that way and that they didn't mind._

**_Kai POV_**

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I can't believe I almost said that. I really should be more careful. After all, she probably doesn't like me. MY ELEMENT IS HER WORST FEAR! Our elements are opposites. Why would she ever like me? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

We were at the dinner table eating the pizza I 'made' a phone call for.

"Uhh… Kai? Is anything wrong?" Victoria asked me.

"No, why would you think that?" I lied.

"Well, one, you haven't talked this whole time and two, you r pizza is burning cause your holding it."

"Wha- OH MY GOSH!" I yelled when I saw my pizza. It was pretty much a bunch of ashes now. The other guys snickered at my sudden outburst. I glared at them. They stopped laughing.

"Seriously, Kai, what's up?" Nya asked.

"Seriously, it's nothing" I responded. I mean, of course it's something. But I'm not about to tell them that I have a crush on Victoria.

"Okay, firecracker, whatever you say." Jay rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jay can really get on my nerves. I think he can get on almost anybody's nerves if he tried. Or even if he DIDN'T try.

"Shut up Jay" I snapped. Like THAT would ever happen.

"Oh, but-"

Just then I quickly stood up, sliding the chair back in the process, which made a very loud noise. I walked out of the room. "I'm done dinner" I mumble as I walk into my room.

About ten minutes later I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away"

"Kai, I just want to talk to you." Nya's voice rings clearly through the locked door.

"Fine. I'm coming." I get up and go open the locked door. Nya walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Where are the other guys?" I ask.

"Oh, they're still eating dinner. They take so long!" Nya chuckled.

"So what did you come in here to talk to me about?" I ask.

Nya looks at me, with a one-hundred percent serious look. "Tell me what's wrong." I open my mouth to abject and tell her that nothing's wrong, but she cuts me off.

"I know something's up. I've been living with you ever since I was born! Do you really expect to be able to hide that from me?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

I hesitate. Should I tell her?

"Okay. You have to promise to tell anyone else, okay?" Nya nods her head. "Well, you see, I sort of have a small, itty bitty, uhh, crush on Victoria."

Nya looks at me, confusion covering her face. "Then why is that making you so upset? You seemed angry."

I sighed. "It's because I know she doesn't like me. Why would she? She's deathly afraid of my element! Her element is the complete opposite of mine!"

Suddenly we hear the voices of the other four ninja coming down the hall. Nya stands up to leave, but turns back toward me at the door.

"Opposites attract. Always keep that in mind." Nya tells me before leaving. Not long after that the guys come walking in, chatting like there was no tomorrow. I blocked them out and continued to ponder what Nya told me. Opposites attract? What could she mean by that?

**_Victoria's POV_**

After Kai left the table, Nya quickly finished up her pizza then hurried after him. I wonder what's wrong with him. He seemed fine earlier. Maybe I'll ask Nya when she comes back.

After another five minutes, the boys finish up eating, and I'm left to eat the other two slices I got. I may eat slow, but when it comes to pizza, I eat ALOT! Good thing Kai doesn't know that, or he might think I'm a pig. Wait, what? Why would I care what he thinks? I do NOT have a crush on the 'master of fire.' Not possible! NO way! Ugg… I'll just finish my pizza now.

After I scarfed down a couple more pieces of pizza, I walk to me and Nya's room (A/N: Yes, Victoria and Nya share a room) and find Nya sitting on her bed. I decide to ask her what Kai was upset about.

"Nya?"

"Yeah? What's up, Victoria?"

"Well, for starters, thanks for calling me Victoria, not Vic. But my real question is; what was Kai so upset about?"

Nya smiled. "Why are you so interested in Kai?"

"Uhh… no particular reason…"

"You like him." Nya plainly states.

I look at her, shock written all over my face. "What?"

"You like him, don't you? I can tell."

"I might sort of like him a little…" I mutter. "But you CAN'T EVER tell him that! Or anyone else, for that matter!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell." Nya promised me. "Oh, and always feel free to tell me anything."

"Thanks Nya." I told her. She smiled. "Oh, Nya?"

"Yes?"

"I don't get it. Why do I like Kai?"

"What do you mean by that?" Nya asks.

"I mean, why do I like him? His element is f-f-fire, and it describes him well. Why would I like someone who has the power to control my worst fear?"

"You know, you're actually not scared of fire." Nya stated.

"What do you mean?!" I asked, confused.

"You're not scared of fire itself. You're scared of what it causes. You're scared of the destruction and hurt it caused, to not only the people you love but yourself. When your brother-"

"Randy" I told Nya.

"Randy, right. When Randy, uhh,"

"I know what you mean." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay. So, when that happened, and you also lost your house, you wanted someone or something to blame. You seemed to have associated fire with evil, death, and destruction. But that's not true. Fire itself is not good nor evil, but can be used to either side's advantage. For example, Kai uses fire to fight for what is right, while the Monsters of Fire use it for evil." Nya explained.

"Okay. That doesn't change the fact I still am deathly afraid of you know what. So that still leaves my question. Why do I like someone who has the power to control my worst fear?" I question.

"The answer is in the question itself." Nya tells me.

"WHAT?" I ask, confused.

"Just think about it." Nya tells me. "I have to go get ready for bed. Good-night!"

What the heck? What is that supposed to mean? Hmm…

**_Nya POV_**

I walk away from the pondering Victoria, smiling. Ah, I always loved playing matchmaker for my friends back when my dad was a blacksmith. I guess you could say I'm pretty good at it, because my friends never realized what I was doing. I started washing my face, getting ready for bed. I like to wake up just as early as the ninja for training to show them that I can do anything they can, down to the simplest things like waking up early, which isn't really simple for the boys at all. I roll my eyes at the thought of the boys and their daily attempts to get an extra 3 minutes of sleep, and how they always fail. Wait, that's it! I know exactly what to do to get Kai and Victoria to notice that they like each other! I finish washing up and get into my Pajamas. I walk up to Victoria, who was still pondering what I told her earlier.

"Victoria?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Hey, could you help me make breakfast tomorrow?" I ask her. Please say yes. Please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES!

"Sure! Why not! It'll be fun!"

"Great! Meet me in the kitchen at 7 am!"

"Got it! Good-night Nya!"

"Good-Night!"

I turned off the light. The ninja should have gone to bed by now. Time to use a little of that ninja training I had when I woke up early and steal Kai's alarm clock! I then walk out of the room with a grin on my face. This is going to be fun.

_**(Unknown) POV**_

A small creature walks unseen in the forest. I approaches a volcano. Now, near this volcano is a cave. The creature approaches into the cave, checking first to making sure nobody is following it, then walks into the cave. Inside the cave is really hot, approximately between 100 to 110 degrees. The mysterious creature navigates through many twists and turns before coming into a big room with a cage and a bunch of other creatures just like the first. The creature comes up to a bigger version of himself. He bows in respect.

"Master, we have captured this weird being named 'Cameron,' and now all we do is sit around. Are we waiting to be ambushed? What are we going to do if we are attacked? We wouldn't stand a chance!" A raspy, hissing sounding voice asked the bigger version of himself, which, according to him, is called 'Master.' A much deeper but still raspy and hissing voice replies.

"Worry not."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Oh, but I do. In fact, I am pleased that you decided to approach me when you did. It saves me the trouble of getting you myself. You see, we have new targets."

Master hold up a picture of a girl with straight brown hair and shining hazel eyes, and a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Just then a rustling is heard from the cage, and a voice speaks up from it.

"No! Do what you want to me, but you won't take my daughter!"

Master speaks up. "I'm sorry Cameron, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it." Master smirks. He then turns back to who he was originally speaking to.

"Now, go. It may take a while to reach them, but when you do, don't hesitate to do all in your power to capture them. Of course, this shouldn't have to be said, but make sure they are kept alive. I could care less about anybody who comes to their rescue. Kill them if you want. But whatever you do, DON'T kill the to-be prisoners. Got it?"

"Got it, Master!"

"Great, now go! A great triumph awaits us, for we will one day be strong enough to get out of this cave and take over!" Master says, while laughing evilly to himself. One day. One day we'll do it, and that day couldn't come soon enough for him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: This is really getting intense! Tell me who you think the creatures are! Who are the girls Master wants to kidnap? Who is Cameron? Oh, and don't forget! What did Nya mean when she said that the answer to Victoria's question lies in the answer itself? I want to hear your guesses! (Although for a few of them they are somewhat obvious because there isn't really many other choices.) Once again , sooooooo sorry for such a late update! Oh, and I will most likely not be posting till late Monday night (if at all) this Monday. I have a Band concert I just found out about today. It was supposed to be for 7th graders and the high school band , but apparently I'm playing in a percussion piece (I have a solo that takes up half the song, and I just got the piece today!) (I'm in 8th grade by the way, so that is why I was confused on why I'm playing. We were doing it in indoor drum line today) Till next time! Review!

-ShishkabobNinja


End file.
